


俄狄浦斯故事集

by saltshio



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltshio/pseuds/saltshio
Summary: 按章节顺：平白/奖白/all白/鹤白/久白/白岩中心
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

01 

大平祥生从懂事的那一天起就被大人教导着两件事，一是不要去村子左边的树林，二是要对神明心存敬畏。神明是什么？他懵懂地问道，是可以吃的东西吗？

邻居家的阿姨露出讳莫如深的表情。神明大人住在左边的树林里，平时护佑着我们的村子。绝对不可以去打扰神明大人，你以后会知道的。

大平那个时候还看不懂阿姨脸上的欲言又止。等到他长大了一些，再长大了一些的时候，他重新回想起第一次听到“神明”两字的这一天，阿姨的含糊其辞大概是因为恨意吧，大平想。

在大平八岁那一年，抚养他的奶奶也离开了他。奶奶从很早之前就行动不便，所以大平很小就学会了自己照顾自己。他没有见过自己的母亲，她生下他之后就去世了。而他对父亲的印象也很稀薄，听奶奶说，父亲在大平祥生三岁的那一年离开了村子，再也没有回来过。

是会这样的。大平回到家，踩着椅子把灯点亮，然后慢慢从上面爬下来。这个村子太偏僻了，什么都没有，大家都不喜欢留在这里。村子里和大平同龄的孩子也很少，他们整所小学校，大概也只有十几人。 

大平喜欢看书，虽然家里只有几本又黄又旧，好像轻轻一碰就会七零八落的图册。但他喜欢里面的图片，喜欢里面的山峰，河流，喜欢里面的森林，喜欢红色的鸟居。尽管因为年代久远，赤色的鸟居看起来像是橙黄色，但还是足以令他心驰神往。

如果以后能够走出这个村子，大平想，他想去看看这些图片里的景象。虽然可能很难，但向神明许愿的话，也许就会实现。

大平从村子里的小学毕业那年，同年级仅有的两位同学也要从村子里搬走了。暑假的白天特别长，大平想着自己将要独自升入初一，不由得希望白昼变得更久一些。

这个村子真的太小了啊。大平踢着林间的小石头，我也会像村子里的大人一样，在这里度过一生吗。

走着走着，大平忽然发现，他已经从环抱着村子的树林一侧走到了另一侧，接近了大人们从来不让他靠近的左边。溪水从中间穿过，像是天然的分界。啊，这里是不能来的地方。大平想起阿姨对他的叮嘱，准备转身返回。而就在这时，他忽然听到了溪边的声响。

是谁在这里？大平有些好奇，悄悄向小溪靠近了一点。然后，他就看到溪边正站着一个人，弯着腰，好像在洗什么东西。

那个。你好。大平还没有完全把大人的教导忘在脑后，这里好像离神明大人的住处很近了，最好还是不要靠近比较好。

溪边的人吓了一跳，有点慌张地转头看他。大平意外地发现面前的人和他年龄相仿，可能比自己稍长几岁，也更高一点。

在遇到同龄人的喜悦面前，大平彻底忘记了阿姨的嘱咐。你好，我叫大平祥生，你可以叫我祥生。你也是这个村子里的孩子吗？我怎么没有见过你，你叫什么名字？

少年被大平一连串热情洋溢的问题问住了，一时间没有说话。就在大平以为他没有听清楚，准备再问一遍的时候，少年才小声地开口。

瑠姬。我叫瑠姬。

瑠姬。这是你的名字吗。大平问道。

自称瑠姬的少年又迟疑了一秒，看了看四周，眼神有些慌张和不安。确定没有人之后，瑠姬对他说，我姓白岩，但你只能叫我瑠姬。

为什么？大平好奇地问。

瑠姬露出一个苦恼又伤感的表情。过了很久，才像吐露最深不见底的秘密一样，吞吞吐吐地说，因为我是这个村子的神明。

大平惊讶到张大了嘴。没想到神明大人竟然是一个和他年纪相仿的少年。可是他不明白，神明不是很好的事情吗？大平不明白瑠姬为什么看起来如此耻辱而不情愿。我在书上读到过，神明是那么伟大的人，神明不是也守护着我们的村子吗？然后大平又像想到了什么一样，很兴奋地说，阿姨告诉我要对神明心存敬畏，我还以为神明会是很可怕的人呢。

瑠姬勉强地笑了笑。不是你想的那样。天不早了，祥生，赶快回家吧。

你不回家吗？留在树林里感觉有点可怕。大平环顾四周，逐渐暗下来的天色让林中的树影也变得可怖起来。

嗯。我就住在这附近，你赶快走吧。瑠姬随手指了一个方向，大平顺着那个方向看去，视线尽头有一间隐藏在树荫里的小房子。

那我先回去了。大平有点舍不得离开，我以后还能来找你吗？

瑠姬没有说话，像是犹豫了很久，然后点了点头。大平这时候才注意到，瑠姬之前一直在溪水里洗一件白色的衣服，在慢慢变得沉重的暮色里，这件衣服并没有被吞没，而是洁白得更加刺眼。

那天之后，大平总会悄悄跑到溪边和瑠姬见面。瑠姬比他年长三岁，和他一样，从记事以来就没有离开过村子。大平问他为什么以前从来没有见过他，瑠姬也只是摇摇头，并不说话。

大平很喜欢瑠姬，虽然从来没有说过，但瑠姬已经是他最好的朋友了。大平总是会给瑠姬讲学校里发生的事情，也会教他读书和写字。虽然大平不知道为什么瑠姬没有去村子里的学校上学，也不知道为什么每次天快黑下来的时候瑠姬就要催促他赶快离开。但这都没关系，大平想，瑠姬很喜欢笑，长得很好看，非常温柔，学东西也很快，瑠姬现在不愿意告诉他也许是有什么原因吧，他相信他总有一天能和瑠姬成为真正交心的朋友。

在那之后又过去了几年，大平过了自己的十八岁生日。瑠姬摸了摸他的头，说祥生也长大了。大平没有告诉瑠姬他每年生日都向神明大人许愿，希望以后能够亲眼看到河流，看到山峰，看到森林。但他现在的愿望发生了一点变化，现在，他想要和神明大人一起去看这些风景。

会有机会的，等到他成年之后，他就要和瑠姬一起走出这个村子。大平悄悄对自己说。他已经比瑠姬还要高了，垂下眼睛能够看到对方的头顶。瑠姬的黑发很柔顺，衬得他的皮肤更白了一些。大平好像没有见过瑠姬穿其他颜色的衣服，说到这里，大平想，从他见到瑠姬的那一天起瑠姬就一直穿着白色的和装，和自己的运动服比起来，与其说是神明，更像是栖居在林中的精灵。

总有一天，总有一天。  
大平想，我会带他离开这里，去看更广阔的世界。但是瑠姬保护着的村子要怎么办才好呢，等到那时候，他就问问瑠姬要怎么办才好吧。

大平二十岁生日那天傍晚，村长来到了他的家里。中年男人祝贺了他正式成年，但话中隐约透露着对于这个村子的人数愈发稀少的不满。  
哎呀，没想到今年只有大平君一个人成年呢。村长摇了摇头，和我来吧，我们给你准备了成人仪式。

成人仪式？  
大平之前虽然隐隐听说过，但似乎每年成年的青年都在仪式过后对此闭口不谈，所以他对此也并没有更加深入的了解。大平跟在村长的身后，向树林深处走去，是什么样的仪式呢？大平忍不住问。

到时候你就知道了。村长没有回头，声音有些古怪。天色渐晚，暮色四合。等到夜幕彻底降临的时候，大平恍然发现自己已经到了他再熟悉不过的溪边。

去吧，走过这条小溪，到那里去找神明大人。他会帮你。

大平看着村长指引的方向，瑠姬会帮我？他心中充满疑惑，但还是遵照指令向瑠姬的住处走去。

瑠姬，你在吗。  
大平推开门，看到瑠姬面对着门口，端坐的样子。他身上披着一如既往的白衣，宽大的袖口压在膝盖上。

瑠姬抬起头看着他，大平说不出话。他从来没有见过这样的瑠姬，脆弱的，悲伤的，几乎绝望的神情。

大平坐到瑠姬的对面，环顾了房间。

他第一次进入瑠姬的住处，这里四周空空如也，甚至找不出什么生活的痕迹。所以，仪式要做什……大平的问题还没有问出口，突然被覆上了嘴唇。他睁大了双眼。

是瑠姬。

温热的，柔软的，冰冷的——大平觉得脸颊上有什么凉凉的东西，是瑠姬的眼泪。

不对，不对，不应该是这样的。

大平努力把瑠姬从他身前拉开，握住对方的肩膀，掌心的骨骼是那么轻盈，薄得像纸。

这是怎么回事？大平急切地问道，而瑠姬只是点了点头，又摇了摇头。就是这样，是祥生的成人仪式啊。

所以是什么啊，什么仪式啊。大平觉得头脑发热，不知道是因为困惑还是刚刚的亲吻。

瑠姬沉默地看着他，刚刚的眼泪还在颊边，灯火照耀下有着亮亮的痕迹。原来祥生真的不知道啊。瑠姬自顾自说着，伸手解开了外衣的搭扣，然后是腰间的束带，然后是衣襟。接着，瑠姬弯着膝盖向前挪动了一点距离，把手覆上了大平的腿间。

就是这样的仪式。是村子里每一个男生成年都要做的仪式。瑠姬不再流泪，看着大平迅速苍白的脸色，平静地说道。我和祥生，是认识的第几年了呢。那时候祥生十二岁吧？我也是在那一年成为村子的神明的，瑠姬的嘴角动了动，浮现出一个有些嘲讽的笑容。在祥生不知道的时候，八年里，我一直都在做这样的事情。从我成为瑠姬的那一天起，就一直在做着这样的事情。我已经不记得自己本来的名字是什么了。

大平的头脑变得一片空白。这就是神明保护这座村子的方式吗，这么多年来，瑠姬一直都在承受这些吗。  
他想问为什么，他想跑出门去，追回村长问个究竟，然后他又突然意识到，也许这一切都不是他，更不是瑠姬能够决定或者改变的事情。

原来这座村子一直都在用这样的方式被保护着啊。大平也笑了起来。既然是这样的话，也没有什么关系了。爱人是在爱人，而他爱瑠姬是在爱神。因为崇拜他，因为爱他，所以无法成为神明大人的信徒。只有蔑视他，轻贱他的人才能在神明身前俯首。瑠姬，温柔的，洁白的瑠姬。在他看不到的地方被粗鄙肮脏的嗤笑包围，下流的言语和触摸来自四面八方的手，剥去他圣洁的白衣，令人作呕的目光蠕动着攀上他细幼漂亮的面庞。每一个看上去静谧的夜晚都蛰伏着吃人的野兽。那么这难道不是对神明的不敬吗？大平做出了决定。但与其说是决定，更像是长久以来一直埋藏在他心中的计划。

我们离开这里吧。

大平握住瑠姬的手腕，急切地对他说。我们一起离开，我们去外面的世界，去看河流，去看森林，去看山峰。

我想带你离开这里。

大平屏住呼吸等待着瑠姬的回复，他害怕瑠姬拒绝，但他又无缘无故地觉得，也许瑠姬一直都在等待着这一刻。正像是等了很久很久终于得到了唯一正确的答案，瑠姬用力点了点头。

他们悄悄走出瑠姬的住处，外面是沉寂的黑夜。离开村子的大路喜好回到村子的右侧才行，那么就跑吧。向树林更深处跑，一直向前跑。大平拉着瑠姬，现在是白岩的手，开始奔跑。他们两手空空仅有彼此，像是逃出生天，像是恋人私奔，像是年轻的神创造新世界。穿过昏沉的灌木，越过迟滞的小溪。树枝划破了大平的面颊，挂住了白岩的衣摆。但他们顾不上这些。

大平不知道还要跑多久，白岩也不知道。只有风能知道他们的去向。

明天会发生什么呢，后天，大后天会发生什么呢。他们离开后的村子会怎么样呢，离开村子后的他们又会怎么样呢。白岩迷迷糊糊地想，这都并不重要，只要他们继续奔跑，那么即便最终一无所获，也曾经无可失去。

白岩闭上眼睛，把知觉全部交给身前的奔跑着的少年。这一天他等了太久，如果他往后每一个夜晚都注定要从噩梦中惊醒，那么现在和他相牵的这只手会带他去唯一的美梦。

“又做噩梦了吗。”

白岩努力平复着呼吸，在黑暗中辨认出坐在他身边熟悉的轮廓。大平把水杯放在床头，轻轻扶着他坐起来。

温水滑入喉咙让他觉得安心。白岩微微后仰，将头靠在大平的肩膀上。对方的眼睛因为注视着自己，并没有映出夜空与月光。

“外面好安静啊。”他低声说道，像流星坠落在黑暗里。而大平并没有回答，只是将相握的手指收紧，用沉默抚慰他。

01 end


	2. Chapter 2

02

白岩做了梦。

梦里在下雨，他在雨声里向阴沉的夜中望去，仿佛自己也和庭院里的草木一同生长。樱树向着天空开出笔直又炽烈的花，雨水从地面洒向半空，打湿了一朵又一朵积雨云。

而梦里的自己就摇摇晃晃地踩在这些云朵上，他看得到自己，千疮百孔，步履蹒跚又翩跹，如同受伤的蝴蝶靠近蜘蛛网。

昨晚他做了这样的梦。醒来的时候，小腹隐隐作痛。

白岩看着镜子里的自己，眨了眨眼睛。从衣架上摘下蓝色条纹的制服领带，搭在脖子上又拿下来。他叹了口气，把刚刚系紧到第二颗的衬衫纽扣重新解开。

棉麻质地的白衬衫作为制服来说可谓舒适。但现在由于一些其他的原因，对于白岩来说，这是难熬的折磨。白岩看着镜子里平坦的胸膛，视线的焦点渐渐对准了镜子角落的水珠。可能是刚才在洗脸的时候打湿的吧，他胡乱想着，从镜子后面取出了创可贴。深吸一口气，把创可贴覆盖在了正泛着淡红色的乳头上。

即便是这样的刺激也让他头晕目眩，白岩咬住下唇，强忍住从胸前蔓延到后脑勺的颤抖，迅速把另一侧贴好。近几天愈发敏感的胸前让衬衫的磨蹭也变得无比煎熬，他几次在楼道里强忍住喘息的冲动。

白岩重新拢起衣襟，系好纽扣，打一个标致的领带结，套上外套。领带太紧了一些，他对着镜子左右看了看，又往下拉了一点。

今天的天气很好。和梦里的阴雨连绵不同。白岩走出家门的时候想，但他确实正在生长，和倒置的樱树，落向天空的雨一样，错乱而扭曲。从很久以前，他就知道自己的身体和其他人不一样，在男性的性征后面，还意外隐藏着女性的器官。虽然他不知道自己为什么会有这样一副怪异的身体，但总的来说，过去的十七年，这样的事实也没有对他产生什么影响。他并没有同自己的身体和解，但他们彼此包容。

但最近，白岩发现，身体正在逐渐发生一些异变，比以往任何时候都让他感到陌生。他的乳头变得格外敏感，轻轻的摩擦和碰触都会让他浑身颤抖。而且，从上周开始，他的小腹经常觉得痛，虽然这并不是什么大事，但含糊的不适还是在很大程度上影响了他的心情。

可能唯一值得庆幸的事情是，白岩很擅长忍耐。就像忍耐这个不知是否可耻的秘密一样，他也很擅长隐藏疼痛。只要再坚持一下，他对自己说，只要再坚持一下，等他从高中毕业，他总能找到解决的办法。

直到今天之前，白岩都是这样想的。

从早上开始的疼痛直到午休都没有缓解。反倒有愈演愈烈的趋势。白岩婉拒了同学一起去买午饭的邀请，独自穿过中午也颇为喧闹的校园，走进了学校另一侧的实验楼。实验楼只有特定教室会在上课时使用，平时一般都很安静，每次白岩想要逃日本史的时候就会躲到这里来。最近他来得越来越频繁，只是为了找一个地方歇着，让自己看起来只是不想学习而非身体不适。

白岩打开男洗手间的隔间门，坐在了马桶盖上。因为动作而增强的痛感让他顾不上锁门，只想赶快把自己缩成一团。小腹从醒来时的隐痛已经变成了绞痛，他不知道为什么会这样，也不知道应该要怎么办。白岩不管不顾地靠在冲水马桶的水箱上，向后仰着。眉头紧锁，刘海也垂在额头。按压在胃部的手心出了汗，蹭在灰色的制服外套上，洇出了淡淡的水痕。

他当然不知道为什么自己会有这样一副身体，但他已经习惯了这一切，而他也无暇去顾及羞耻和尴尬。好痛，真的好痛，像是从内部被揉皱碾压一样痛，这是现在留在他脑海中的唯一一个想法。

很快，另外的异样感到达了他的大脑皮层，让他对疼痛的感知被困扰与疑惑冲淡了些许。虽然此前，白岩从来都没有设想过这样的情况，但此刻突然出现在他脑海中的可能，促使他扶着水箱站起来。

他微微翘起了嘴唇。这是他无意识的习惯。

刚刚他坐过的地方，冲水马桶的盖子上，留下了红色的痕迹。

是这样啊。白岩想，原来是这样。他重新坐回顶盖，颓丧和并不止息的疼痛让他觉得泄气。四周很安静，静到能听到自己的心跳声。白岩抱紧膝盖，努力往里缩了一点。他摸了摸黑色的西装裤，现在那里也被洇湿了一小片。手指上也沾了令人苦恼的血迹，还很鲜红，让他觉得反胃。白岩从旁边的卷纸上扯下一节，也没有擦，只是握在手里，闭上了眼睛。

好痛。好痛。他从唇齿间发出嘶声，重新按住小腹。苍白的脸，仿佛血从下面流尽了。

痛觉与缓慢向外流淌的知觉折磨着他，而只要睁开眼就会看到厕所隔间门板上的挂钩，提醒着他总要走出这扇窄门。去面对怪异的自己。所以他只能闭上眼，将一切交给黑暗。

他本来是这样想的。

一直沉寂着的楼道里突然响起了脚步声，让白岩惊慌地睁开了眼睛。

是老师吗，还是学生呢。白岩屏住呼吸，他不知道是谁在向这个方向走来，不管是谁，他只希望不要被来人发现自己的存在。

但事情往往不遂人愿。脚步声在男洗手间门口停下，不速之客走了进来，最终停在了他的隔间门前，敲了敲门。

瑠姬？

那个人试探地问道。

白岩听出了这个声音的主人。

是与那城。

还没等他想出一个合理的借口把对方支走，隔间的门就被打开了。白岩看着同班的与那城的脸，忽然感到了一丝恐惧。他此刻疼痛，虚弱，流着血，像是被丢弃在这里的婴儿，找不到安全的巢穴。与那城，白岩模模糊糊地回忆着，肌肉很厉害，以前在体育祭的时候和他说过几次话，记忆里是个很好说话的人。

果然是这样呢。与那城俯视着他，白岩看不清对方脸上的表情。但马上他就被强行从蜷缩的姿势拽了起来，与那城抓着他的衣领，轻而易举地将他带到了洗手间的镜子前。

外面比隔间里要明亮一些，白岩现在已经无暇去顾及与对方印象不同的粗暴举动，他也来不及去在意自己的秘密是否会被揭露。不管是什么，不管是什么——白岩想，只要他继续装作毫不在意，这些纠缠是否就能够尽快结束。

白岩透过垂下来的前发，看着对方的脸。与那城一贯稳重的神情并没有什么动摇，神色自若，却令他不安。

瑠姬，对方稍稍沉吟，旋即开口问道，可以把裤子脱下来吗。虽然是询问，但却是不容反驳的语气。诶？白岩有点怀疑自己的耳朵，但与那城的表情并不像是在开玩笑。

我不会做什么的啦，与那城温和地笑了起来，只是稍微有点在意而已。白岩看了一眼身侧的镜子。他被夹在与那城和墙壁之间，无论怎么看，都是不容他做出其他选择的姿势。

白岩终于开始感到委屈。

他喉咙又干又痛，紧绷得想要呕吐。刚才被他捏在手心的纸已经变成皱巴巴的一团，他垂下头，开始解开自己的皮带扣。白岩很瘦，皮带要扎到最里面的孔才能系紧。他颤抖着手指，在金属的碰撞声中把扣子打开，然后是西服裤的拉链。解决完这些束缚之后，白岩松开手，裤边从他手中顺着重力滑落，层层叠叠地堆在脚踝上。他觉得慌张，觉得尴尬，他不知道为什么面前的同班同学会要他做出这样的事情，猛烈的情绪让他开始断断续续地抽噎。

白岩裸露出的双腿很瘦，一贯的没什么血色。膝盖也很瘦，只能看到骨头。收进腰间的衬衫下摆将将盖住大腿根。与那城好像很感兴趣地蹲了下来，掀开了白岩的衬衫。

诶，原来瑠姬是平角裤派的啊。与随意的语气相反的是利落的动作，与那城自然地把他的内裤一起剥落下来，堪堪夹在腿间。柔软的深灰色布料已经明显沾染了血迹，白岩呜咽着蜷起肩膀，捂住了自己的眼睛。

比起将性器袒露在他人面前，暴露在外的秘密更让他觉得难堪。白岩的膝盖不停地颤抖，而与那城仿佛对此视而不见，只是握着他的腿侧，让他将大腿再分开一点。

与那城的掌心很温暖。白岩偏过头，不想面对对方正探寻着他下体的视线。他看到镜子里的自己，上半身还好好地穿着制服，领带也还是早晨出门时的样子，但眼眶是红的，脸色白得吓人。

白岩扶住旁边的洗手台，勉强让自己的身体不要像声音一样颤抖。与那城同学……他艰难地开口，可以求你，可以求你不要告诉别人吗……

蹲在他面前的人好像终于恍然大悟一样，重新站起来。白岩感受到对方温暖的手心摸着自己的下巴，然后是喉结，最后整个脖颈都在与那城的掌握之下。

嗯，不会的。与那城点点头，毕竟瑠姬是学校的王子大人不是吗。被人知道王子大人有这样的一副身体，想必也很难办吧。啊，与那城看到白岩明显被“王子”两个字刺痛的表情，贴心地更换了措辞，或许说公主会更准确吗？

白岩不想去询问原因。你怎么会知道。你为什么要这样。但与那城还是耐心地告诉他了这一切的前因后果。包括白岩在更衣室换衣服时是如何露出破绽，而白岩最近偶尔触碰自己胸前时蹙起的眉头又是多么色情，这一切都让他很难不在意。

但是瑠姬也不要误会，我并没有想要对你做什么。与那城的手从白岩的下摆伸进去，摸上他的腰侧，然后继续向上。我只是想要帮帮你。毕竟这种事情还是很难办的吧？至于其他的，与那城隔着创可贴，轻轻碰了碰白岩的乳头，激起他的一阵颤抖，只是我个人的兴趣而已。

白岩在创可贴被揭掉的时候终于克制不住溢出的呻吟。与那城深刻的轮廓在泪水模糊的视线下意外地妖艳，将他完全束缚其中。他控制不了自己的泪水向下流淌，控制不住腿间的黏腻和苦涩，也控制不住他内心希望与那城不要停止碰触他的祈求。

温热有力的手指在他的乳头四周打转，加以偶尔的刺激。就在这种隔靴搔痒式的触碰开始让人焦躁的时候，对方却突然用力捏住了柔软的凸起。白岩不知道从什么时候开始下体已经渐渐有了反应，而之后与那城充满技巧的揉弄让他彻底丧失了理智。

白岩无法停止喘息。他只有依靠着身后的墙壁才能勉强维持站姿。刺激胸前的快感远比他想象的要更加猛烈，尽管还覆盖在衬衫下面，那里一定已经变得充血发红。

与那城在抚弄对方的同时看着白岩的表情。白岩平时的冷静优雅早已烟消云散，现在，对方无意识将胸口送到他手中的姿态痛苦又淫荡。他不禁在手上加了点力气。随着他的动作，白岩的喘息也愈发急促。

最后，白岩伸手抓住了与那城的衣襟，随着一声悲鸣到达了高潮。

白岩顾不上其他，靠着墙壁，慢慢滑倒在地上。与那城没有试图拉住他，只是将手从他的衬衣里抽出来。他重又蹲在白岩的面前，把被汗浸湿的额发撩开，带着点悲悯的意味，看着还没从高潮中回过神的白岩。

瑠姬，以后大概会过得很辛苦吧。与那城没有去管因为白岩的高潮而沾在他外套上的液体，而是从上衣口袋里掏出手帕，轻轻擦拭着白岩的额角。然后他又从裤兜里拿出手机，打开前置摄像头，把头靠近白岩，拍了一张并不怎么开心的自拍合照。

与那城最后摸了摸白岩的头发，把一早带到洗手间的袋子从水池边拿过来，放在他身旁。白岩还在刚才的余韵中，光裸的腿无力并拢地摊开着，脆弱又可怜。他不知道与那城是什么时候离开的，身边的袋子里有运动服的外套，止痛药，还有……

白岩走出校门的时候，回家的铃声已经响了第二次。他的脚步还有些虚浮。在药物的作用下，他的身体内部已经停止了疼痛。但缠绕在心头的烦闷却还是没有散去。

白岩没有直接回家，而是绕路到附近的一家百元店。买了简易穿孔器之后，他去了街心公园。这是今天第三次面对镜子了，站在公共洗手间的水池前时，白岩想。

他把鬓角的头发别到耳后，捏了捏自己的耳垂。那里薄而软，是那么容易被伤害。白岩对着空气试验了几次，手腕轻轻抖了一下，在穿孔的时候没有迟疑。血从新鲜的创口处渗了出来，像是戴了红色的耳环。回家后大概需要处理一下吧。白岩蹭了蹭血迹，用与那城留给他的纸巾把手指擦干净。好在这种疼痛要比小腹的疼痛爽快一些。

天空一改早晨的晴朗，逐渐积攒起孕育雷雨的云雾。大概再过上不久，雨水就会从天而降。而他的身上又多了一个会流血的洞。梦和现实是相反的，白岩想。今天他没有带伞。

02 end


	3. Chapter 3

03

昨天，经过第三次公开投票，他们颁布了新的法律，宣布宇宙里没有春天，也没有夜晚。

一阵铃声响起，轻松而愉快。随着激动人心的曲调一起出现的是本周的JO1星球思考题：宇宙里会下雨吗？

白岩看着出现在电子荧幕上的这行字，低下头思考了一会儿。

啊。这个问题好难喔。

公元3020年的宇宙里已经死星遍布。随着有机物和无机物界限的逐渐模糊，人类的进化和价值都趋向无意义。他们在许许多多的星球上建立了工厂，将一颗星球上生产的产品运送到另一颗星球上分解，再将分解后的材料运到下一颗星球上生产，然后再分解。

有的工厂规模很大，有成千上万甚至数十万人。有的规模则很小，仅有几个人。编号JO1的星球就是其中比较寒酸的一颗。

这家工厂一共有十一名员工，白岩就是其中一人。他们没有任何一个人知道自己每天生产的东西是什么，产品是抽象的实体，他们可以触摸，可以组装，在别的星球上也可以拆卸。但他们唯独不知道产品的名字。

是衣服吗，是鞋子吗。JO1工厂里的员工有时候会讨论起这个问题。好像都有点像，但既然他们能说出衣服和鞋子的名词，那么这些东西就并不是产品。

产品就是产品，是没有名字的。

人类在工厂中的生活总归还是会有些单调。虽然重复和有限的生活已经让他们无法辨别有趣和无趣，但星球的法典上对假期和娱乐的必须进行了硬性规定，所以即便有的时候他们想要工作，也只能去休假。

人类的确是宇宙中最浪漫的生物啊。白岩在走进工厂大门的时候感叹道。要问为什么，他们身边也生活着人类以外的生物。电子小猫和电子小狗，和传说中真正的小猫小狗一模一样。软乎乎的、毛茸茸的，像块小毛巾。

但小猫小狗不知道自己的名字，他们的名字要靠人类来选择。就像白岩叫做白岩，而他隔壁的鹤房叫做鹤房，佐藤叫做佐藤。有石头，有小鸟，有植物。人类会在命名中夹杂进无限的意象和一厢情愿，让虚无也增色不少。

他们除了给小毛巾命名之外，也会给其他的事物取名字。在很久以前，他们给JO1星球的工厂命名为男科工厂，当时，他们还举行了一个比给喷泉命名为PROTOSTAR时更加隆重的发布会。顺便一提，由于喷泉有三个出水口，它们分别要用A、B、通常来进行区分。而工厂就是工厂，总之就是男科。

总的来说，取名字这件事就和每周星球思考题一样，都是生活在这里的人的娱乐活动。不过每周星球思考题还要更加正式一些，他们会根据答案进行投票，最后再将结果公示，编写进星球法典。昨天的新法就是通过上周的投票来决定的：宇宙里没有春天和夜晚。

那个问题也好难喔。白岩想。

白岩从一出生，记忆就没有离开过男科工厂。他在这里认识了自己的十个同事，他们也自然而然成为了朋友。虽然他们会讨论每日的工作和产品，但每天在生产着什么，没有任何一个人知道，总之就是男科。这可能就是他们一致同意将工厂命名如此的原因吧。

尽管人类的内心无法获得关于有趣的知觉，但他们经过很多次的探索后发现，人类的身体可以。所以当有空的时候，他们就会亲吻，将自己的嘴唇和舌头同别人的纠缠在一起。他们会抚摸对方的身体，碰触每一寸陌生的皮肤，直到记住对方的每一条纹路。

你有一个很美的洞。

白岩不止听到一个人对他这样说过。也许这样的事情在一千年前是特别过分的，但现在他们已经不再这样觉得了。他们用甜蜜的方式彼此亲吻，在耳边吟诵好听的情话。生活在稳定和一成不变中的他们深陷在这种娱乐当中无法自拔。危险。白岩在被吮吸耳廓的时候迷迷糊糊地想起这个词，词源或许来自几千年前，一种令人恐惧又局促的情状。他没有体会过这种古老的知觉，但却竭力在向这个方向靠近。只能说，或许，或许追逐意料之外的展开，正微妙地达到了现阶段人类学者所梦想的平衡。

在博物馆的壁画上复刻着一只蓝色的猫咪，听说那是很多很多年前的一个传说，这只长得有些怪异的猫咪能通过肚子上的口袋实现朋友的一切愿望。上古时代的代表性猫科动物叫做斯芬克斯，负责提出一个又一个问题。而他不会提出问题，也不像哆啦A梦一样善于解决问题。白岩想，只有在通过身体寻找快乐的意义上，他像这只猫一样有求必应。白岩在被顶弄到深处的时候露出混乱的神色。

斯芬克斯和哆啦A梦，摸起来也会像小毛巾吗。

但白岩逐渐发现自己产生了一些变化。并非心理的层面，而是更直接地源于身体内部。

他的身体变得沉重而酸痛，出现了许多进化到这个阶段的人类所不应该出现的症状。他还比之前稍微胖了一点，皮肤变得更加柔软的光滑。和他的头发一样光彩照人。原来大平喜欢摸他的头顶，现在大平还喜欢捏他的脸颊。白岩会头晕，经常感到疲倦。

这样的情况持续了一段时间，然后白岩在某一天突然难以站立，他只能坐在原地，感受着什么东西从他的身体深处滑落出来。

那是一个很像洋娃娃的东西，又热，又小。他不知道这是否也是产品的一种，毕竟他们很相像。只是这个东西要更加羸弱，发出了一点细微的鸣叫，就陷入死寂。

白岩的眼前一阵阵发黑，他想要闭上眼睛。和那个东西一起涌出的还有粘稠的红色液体，很刺眼。在他彻底潜入黑暗之前，他想起了每周星球思考题公布前的曲调——欢快的、激动人心的声音，和这个洋娃娃最初也是最后的鸣叫声一模一样。

等到白岩再次找回自己的意识时，他发现自己仅有眼珠可以转动。身边围绕着一些穿着制服的人，黑白橄榄绿的配色，和他们在工厂里的制服有着相同的格式。为什么我们的制服是蓝色配橘色呢，白岩想，还是他们的制服更好看一些。

他想叹气，张了张嘴，意外地发现自己还可以发出声音。头颅和身体分开放置在两张桌子上，还有一些穿着同样制服的人围绕在他的身体旁边。

你们是谁，我在哪里。白岩觉得自己的声音和以前不太一样，就像电波不良，在介质中萦绕着嘈杂的回音。

穿着黑白橄榄绿色制服的人温和地对他说，这里是JO2星球的好科工厂，之前发生了一些错误，现在我们在帮助你。

白岩放下心来，闭上了眼睛。耳边还能听到这些陌生人小声议论的声音。果然是这里出错了吧。是的，多装了错误的部分。只要把卵巢和子宫去除就可以了吗？嗯，小心一点。

虽然他闭上了眼睛，却好像还能看到自己的身体被打开又关上的画面。红色的液体流回他的身体，陨石从大气中飞速后退。上一秒还明亮的房间下一秒就将电灯熄灭，白岩的意识再次漂浮起来，如同进入睡眠。

白岩再次睁开眼睛的时候，是一个一如既往令人神清气爽的早晨。他的身边站着熟悉的朋友们，穿着熟悉的，不怎么好看的蓝橙配色制服，每个人的脸上都带着由衷的欣喜。他回到了JO1男科工厂，回到了同事身边。

白岩坐起身来，和他们拥抱。宇宙里会下雨吗？尽管不知道现在是周几，但这个问题实在是太难了，他现在就要知道答案。

宇宙里不会下雨，昨天刚刚通过了这条法律。木全向他解释道，瑠姬君不在，统计的时候正好平票，最后只能让河野跟金城通过黑白配来决定结果，很麻烦呢。

你能回来真是太好啦，同伴们围住白岩，握着他的手，拍着他的肩膀。以后我们也要一起继续努力。

悦耳动听的铃声再次响起，又到了发布本周思考题的时间了。这周又会是一个什么样的问题呢，白岩听着熟悉的旋律，想起了那个小洋娃娃发出的叫声。这声音里饱含着无限的祝福，是孕育着期待的颂歌，终将传遍宇宙的每一个角落。

03 end


	4. Chapter 4

04 

白岩瑠姬是一名普通的男高中生，从各种方面来看，他和同龄的男生都没有什么两样。如果非要说起来，唯一的不同之处是，他从小的梦想就是成为一名母亲。

可是，对于一个男人来说，生活在这个世界上，想要成为母亲是一件很难的事。白岩需要另一个男人的精子才能受孕，但在此之前，他更加需要子宫和卵巢。所以，每年过生日的时候，他都会闭上眼，许下同一个愿望，希望能够拥有这两个本不应属于他的器官。尽管这一切都像是天方夜谭，但高二那一年，他的愿望实现了。

白岩觉得自己距离梦想实现越来越近，因为对于新生命的诞生来说，他已经拥有了孕育的温床，其他都不算什么难事。拥有了礼物般身体的白岩为了适应自己的新功能，在接下来的日子里做出了许多的努力。他试着走入其他同性的怀抱，其中有的人是发自内心地喜欢他，而另外一些人只是贪恋他漂亮的外表。

事情进展的很顺利。

即将进入高三的暑假伊始，白岩发现自己的身体里正在逐渐分裂出一个新的生命。从日期来推算的话，大概是一位比他年长一些的先生的孩子。那位先生好像很喜欢他，对他说，自己已经从事实上进入了离婚的程序，在这之后马上就可以和他结婚。虽然白岩只是想要成为一名母亲而并不强求成为妻子，但临近愿望实现的喜悦还是让接受了这个邀请。

他向学校提出了休学的申请，准备迎接新生命的到来。但就像俗话中所描述的一样，“月遇丛云，花遇疾风”。因为一点微小而不幸的意外，他失去了这个刚刚成为胚胎的孩子，并且变得有些虚弱，暂时不能继续怀孕。这时候，白岩才知道，原来想要和他结婚的这位先生其实是一笔颇为丰厚的遗产的继承人，就像会在所有不入流的故事剧情里出现的那样，他需要一位后代才能使这次继承变得名正言顺。虽然这位先生爱着的是夭折的孩子而非他本人的这件事让白岩觉得有些挫败，但这与他失去孩子的痛苦相比，也显得微不足道了。

那位先生向他道歉，说没有办法和他结婚了，然后给了他一大笔钱。但白岩并不需要钱。对他来说，钱是没有用的，既不能消除他哀悼过早消逝的孩子的痛苦，也不能再给他一个孩子。他只想要成为一个母亲。自己怀抱着的太过单纯的愿望同样让他感到迷茫，为什么世界上有那么多的女性可以随随便便就成为不负责任的妈妈，而他却要遭受这么多艰辛却仍然无法实现愿望呢。

白岩在家里休息了一段时间，回到了高中，希望能够继续上学。由于他只是在学期初短暂地离校一段时间，学校的老师们同意了他的请求。

从本意上来说，白岩想要等到毕业之后再来考虑自己的孩子。但当初他游走在许多男人之间的事情已经在这期间不胫而走。有些人带着恶意想要伤害他，但更多的人也只是在用看一个异类的眼神轻蔑地掠过他，就像他们此前从未试图去认识那个很受欢迎、有些慢热、喜欢讲笑话的男生一样。这些人无一例外对于白岩身体的秘密毫不知情，但过了一小段时间，其中有些人的注视慢慢发酵成为了觊觎。他们试图去威胁白岩。

白岩对此并不在意，因为他和那些不愿意承担责任的人不同。学校里总会有一些恶劣的坏人，滥交，甚至强制别人和他们发生关系。他们所用的手段往往是将内射作为手段胁迫被害者就范、或者拍下照片，用名声来要挟他们，从而避免将自己所做的腌臢事暴露在光下。

避孕也好，所谓的名声也好，白岩并不太顾及这些。虽然现在还不是他计划中最合适的时间，但如果这算是一条能更快实现愿望的途径，他觉得也未尝不可。因为这里没有人能伤害他，所以残酷的世界也像是无菌乐园。

他们爱着白岩的身体，而他需要他们的染色体。临近毕业的时候，他再一次怀孕了。他不知道也不关心这个孩子的父亲究竟是谁。

毕业典礼的那一天，白岩走上领取毕业证书的台阶。他的领带系得很漂亮，接过证书的姿势端庄而得体。台下因为他的传闻而发出一阵阵骚动，主持老师想要维持秩序，却被白岩伸手拿过了话筒。

我很感谢这座学校。白岩勾起半边唇角，看着台下露出笑容。现在，他们终于默不作声了。

白岩没有读大学。他用那位先生给他的钱，在东京一条他很喜欢的街道租了一间很小的公寓，找了一份不需要怎么费力，收入也很微薄的工作。算数其实是一件很难的事情，但总比写汉字要容易。感谢收银机器的帮助，他对待这些事情很认真，所以便利店收银员的工作也被他完成得非常好。而且，由于有一位温柔的帅哥店员，店里的女性顾客也比以前更多，店长对此很满意。

每当轮休的时候，白岩会在上午出门晒晒太阳，到公园里散散步，偶尔会去百货商场的顶楼看看母婴用品。在那里，很少能见到像他一样的男生，是要为弟弟或者妹妹选吗？柜台后的工作人员热情地问道。

不是的，是我的孩子。白岩笑着对她们点头，表示还想再看看其他的商品，将工作人员惊讶的表情留在身后。这么年轻就要当爸爸了吗……她们小声交谈着观点，白岩有点想要指出其中和事实的偏差，但他想了想，也并没有这个必要。

白岩毫无疑问很喜欢小孩子，当然是除了自己的孩子之外的那些。他全身心地爱着腹中正孕育着的孩子，胜过世界上一切其他事物。有的时候，碰到其他带着孩子的妈妈，白岩也会和她们聊天。有些妈妈听到他也想要成为一名母亲的事情后，露出很恶心的表情，飞快地牵着孩子离开了。这种时候，白岩会觉得难过。但他会成为一名母亲的喜悦要远大于这些不被人所理解的伤感，更何况，从很久很久以前开始，他已经就意识到这是一个不可能实现的愿望。但这个梦想竟然真的能够迎来实现的一天，他已经别无所求。当然，也有的妈妈听到他的话，会和他说，当妈妈是一件很辛苦的事情，你也要加油哦。这是这段时间以来，让他最开心的事情。

日子一天天过去，他的孕态也变得明显了一些。便利店的店主询问他是否要在家休息一段时间，但白岩觉得现在状况还好，他还能继续工作。蓝白条纹的工作服让他从外表上看起来和平常无异，挽起的袖口处露出的手腕也还是一如既往的嶙峋。

时间已经到了深夜，白岩坐在椅子上，轻轻揉着有些酸痛的后腰。店里已经没有什么客人了，再过两个小时，换班的店员就会来接替他。就在这时，一个人突然莽撞地推开店门冲了进来，带起铃铛一串清脆的声响。

白岩站起身看着慌张的少年，有点凌乱的黑发，沾了尘土的帽衫。看上去比他还要小一点，额头受了伤，无措的神色像是被困住的小兽一样。

有人在追你吗？白岩问道。少年用力点了点头。于是白岩没有再追问，打开身后的仓库门，让少年藏在了后面的货架之间。他刚刚合紧身后的门锁，就又有几个人走了进来。来者不善，看样子是附近的混混。

大概是这个少年因为什么事招惹到了他们吧，白岩想。虽然那几个混混确信逃跑的少年就在附近，但白岩无动于衷的神情实在是太过镇定，他们问了几句之后就向街道另一边找去了。

白岩继续坐在收银台后面，独自守着快要亮起来的巷子。他对还藏在仓库里的少年置若罔闻，而少年可能也还惊魂未定，并没有出声。等到天色彻底明朗起来的时候，接班的店员来了。辛苦了。辛苦了。白岩和那人互相打了招呼，拿了外套，转身也走进了仓库里。

走吧。白岩对还坐在货架背面角落里的少年说道，他们不会再过来了。少年没有说话，只是点了点头，从地上爬起来，沉默地跟在白岩身后，从仓库的侧门离开了便利店。

你叫什么名字？两人一前一后地走在狭窄的巷子里，少年看着白岩裹在厚外套里的背影，忍不住问道。

问别人之前难道不应该先说自己的名字吗，白岩没有回头，但听声音好像是笑了。少年松了口气。

鹤房汐恩。刚才谢谢你。鹤房吸了吸鼻子。我还以为自己要完蛋了。

到了。白岩带着鹤房在街道深处拐了几个弯，走到一片安静的三层公寓前停了下来。就在二层，鹤房顺着白岩手指的方向看过去，一扇普普通通的门，并没有什么显眼的地方。

白岩瑠姬。白岩上楼梯前回头看了鹤房一眼，笑了笑。上来吧，我给你处理一下伤口。

啊？鹤房还没反应过来，白岩点了点自己额头的位置，鹤房才发现那里不知什么时候已经结了薄薄的痂。

鹤房看着白岩扶着楼梯扶手上台阶的样子，觉得有些诧异。尤其是白岩的另一只手还护着自己的小腹。鹤房虽然有很多问题想问，但他觉得现在并不是一个好时机。他觉得白岩也应该有很多问题想要问他，但白岩看起来一点都不好奇。

白岩下手有点重，酒精的刺痛让鹤房一个没控制住，掉了一滴眼泪出来。怕痛就不要和人打架啊。白岩跪在鹤房面前，帮他把额头上的纱布贴好。

就说了没有打架。鹤房小声嘟囔着。白岩在他上方窸窸窣窣地照顾他的额头，他面对着白岩的胸口，突然想起了自己刚才想要问的问题。你的肚子怎么了，生病了吗。

白岩用剪刀把胶布剪短，重新坐回鹤房对面。你没有看出来吗，白岩没忍住笑容，我要当妈妈了。

……这人脑子有问题吧。鹤房的吐槽刚刚出现在脑海里，就被白岩抓着手覆上了自己的肚子。鹤房吓了一跳，想把手抽回来，却因为下一秒手心感触到的胎动而目瞪口呆。

嘘。白岩对他做了一个噤声的口型，鹤房气都不敢出，屏息感受着掌心的振动。一下。两下。

你真幸运。过了一会儿，白岩松开鹤房的手，慢条斯理地说。可能要好几天才会遇到一次呢。鹤房不知道该说什么好。在他十七年的人生中，这种情况还是第一次见到。虽然白岩长得很好看，但毋庸置疑是个男人。可是他亲手摸到的又不会是假的——鹤房汐恩，十七岁，缺点是有点死脑筋，优点是对事物的接受能力非常强。虽然此刻还有点混乱，但鹤房很快就接受了面前这个男人怀孕了的事实。

白岩看起来还是不打算问什么的样子，鹤房觉得于情于理都不太合适。于是他一股脑地将自己的出身和经历告诉了白岩，包括他从小就在滋贺当地教会管理的孤儿院长大，之后如何发现了院长不为人知的秘密，又如何从那里逃走来到了东京，最后如何在这里因为人生地不熟一不小心招惹到了当地的黑社会。

白岩还是对此没什么兴致的样子，看起来专注地听完，点了点头。嗯，我看得出来。鹤房一时没忍住，说你看出来个屁。看白岩还是没什么反应的样子，鹤房觉得他有必要说教一下这个无防备的青年。你真的是一点戒心都没有，你不怕我是坏人吗？明明还带着孩子不是吗，如果我对你做什么的话要怎么办啊？

鹤房自顾自说了一通话，觉得好像打在棉花上一样轻飘飘。他对上白岩有些诧异的眼神，心想大概是惹他生气了吧。鹤房站起来对白岩鞠了个躬，说对不起擅自说了这么多，谢谢你今天帮了我还给我包扎伤口，我不打扰了——然后被白岩拉住了衣角。

鹤房君，白岩拉着鹤房重新坐在他面前。你不用道歉。我已经说过了，我看得出来。

看着鹤房迷茫的神情，白岩继续说道。我觉得，每一个孩子在出生的时候都应该是被期待的，应该是被爱包围着来到这个世界上。但是有的孩子很不幸，没有办法被人全心全意地爱着。白岩看着鹤房，我能看出来，鹤房君就是这样的孩子。而我，就想要成为那个在孩子出生的时候期待着、等着他们的人。

鹤房觉得白岩像是疯了，但又觉得面前的人说的话就像是困了就要睡觉，饿了就要吃饭一样正常。啊，不要用那种眼神看我了。白岩察觉到鹤房的困惑，笑了起来。我并不是什么奇怪的人啊。

接着，白岩说，如果你没有钱也没有地方住的话，可以就住在我这里。鹤房又重复了一遍刚才的问题，你就不怕我是坏人，会伤害你吗。白岩抬起头，看着鹤房深褐色的、清澈的瞳孔。你是吗？他问。

鹤房就在这个很小的公寓里住了下来。又过了一周，白岩也从便利店请了假，在家里休息。鹤房从小在孤儿院里长大，很会做家务，白岩看着鹤房系着小熊围裙端着锅的样子，那天救你真是救对了。

晚上，他们在地上铺好被褥，面对着窗户躺下。鹤房这时候会知道为什么白岩选择住在这里，因为这间房子在鳞次栉比的东京，意外地能够看到天空。他们在黑暗中有一搭没一搭地聊天，鹤房说，他以前也是这样躺在教会后面的集体卧室里，看着外面的黑夜，想着也许自己并不应该被生出来。白岩沉默了一会儿，慢慢叹了口气。人活着很有可能是一件痛苦的事情。白岩说，新生的孩子可能不知道，可能知道，但后来忘记了。不管怎样，最后他们还是带着勇气来到了世界上。所以母亲的爱就是对这份勇气最好的嘉奖。白岩转过脸，把手从被子里伸出来，摸了摸鹤房的头。鹤房君也已经做得很好了。

充满意外的生活不会因为一时的风平浪静而就此停滞。按照日期推算起来，距离这个孩子降生的日子还有大半个月，但这个平常的夜晚，白岩腹部的强烈绞痛告诉他：现在已经是时候了。

鹤房竭力维持着冷静，按照白岩的指示给医院打了电话，然后在有限的空间里迅速找到白岩事先准备好的每一样物品。尽管因为疼痛和痉挛，白岩的意识已经不那么清醒，但他还是出奇镇定地指导着鹤房。这为了这一天的到来他已经等待了太久，即便发生了这样意料之外的展开，也已经是他在脑海中演练无数次的预案。

鹤房的大脑像是融化了一样昏沉，他的意识仿佛已经脱离了身体，去了不知道什么地方。他唯一能做的只是稳住颤抖的双手，摸过白岩的身体，探进他的内里，咬紧牙关，带着那个被祝福的生命来到灯下。他们之前都以为会是个女孩子，但他们都猜错了，是个可爱的男孩，紧闭着双眼，无知无罪地大声哭泣。

鹤房支撑着自己做完这一切之后，浑身无力。他再也坚持不了，只能瘫倒在一片狼藉的地上。外面传来了由远及近的鸣笛声。医生大概很快就会来了吧，鹤房想。太好了，太好了。

白岩怀里的孩子健康地哭着。

白岩虽然还非常虚弱，没有力气，但总归幸运的是一切都好。鹤房看着白岩抱着婴儿的样子，突然就想到了他长大的孤儿院，想到那间教会窗前的圣母像。明明是夜晚，鹤房想，明明是夜晚，为什么灯光是如此明亮而柔和呢？白岩一定会非常爱这个孩子，这个孩子大概会是世界上最幸福的孩子吧。白岩柔软的发丝折射着光芒，就像是晕轮一样，尽管这个孩子现在正在哭，可即便是哭声，听上去也是如此的幸福，仿佛劫后余生。

鹤房抬起头，看着天花板上的灯。他感觉到白岩在看着他，然后他看向白岩，对方的表情有些诧异。

汐恩，白岩问他，你为什么哭了？

鹤房这时才发现自己在流泪。他拼命摇了摇头，用袖口把眼泪擦干。这时，家门被急救人员敲响了，鹤房想去开门，起身后，却还是停下来站在原地。有一件事，有一件事无论如何他都想要现在说出来。

那一瞬间他想起了很多东西。

他想起雪，想起笑声，想起寂寞，花朵，尴尬的初吻。想起已经忘却的不堪回忆，想起不充足的睡眠，饥饿的夜晚，肿胀的伤口，悲伤的灵魂。他还想起好吃的东西，想起美丽的东西，想起惹人发笑的段子，并在一起的被褥，柔软的纱布和刺鼻的酒精，想起无缘无故又无所凭依的爱意。过往的事情一股脑涌上了他的心头。

我可以当他的爸爸吗。鹤房鼓起勇气问道。

白岩听到了他的话，微微低下了头。他看着怀中的婴儿，就像抱着全世界最灿烂的希望一样，露出了比任何时候都更加幸福的表情。嗯，好啊。他说。

04 end


	5. Chapter 5

05

久保田有人有一个秘密。  
  
他暗恋他的竹马白岩瑠姬。  
  
说是竹马，其实白岩比他要大两岁。过去的这些年里，久保田一直都是白岩的弟弟。他们的父母关系很好，听说当年久保田出生之前，父母还半开玩笑地说如果生了女孩子，是不是以后有机会成为一家人。  
  
虽然这件事随着久保田有人的出生而变成了一个只在聊天时会偶尔被提起的逸闻，但久保田觉得，能当白岩的弟弟也不错。  
  
如果自己是女孩子的话——久保田想，白岩是他年上两岁，他光是每天追着他就已经很费力了，更不要提和他在一起。所以从各种方面综合考虑，还是当白岩的弟弟比较好。小学的时候白岩会和他一起回家，假期里他和白岩一起写作业，不过后来他们两个人都变成了无视假期作业的类型，所以一起学习的记忆变得比较稀薄。等到了国中，白岩想组乐队所以他也自然而然地加入，在文化祭上唱唱歌弹弹吉他，他在操场一角的舞台上揽过白岩的肩，收获下面女孩子的尖叫。仔细想想也不难发现，他过去的十六年一直是这样，若即若离，暗怀鬼胎。  
  
所以，当白岩的弟弟也不错。虽然他并不满足。  
  
那么，白岩是怎么看他的呢。如果把这种问题当面提出来问，可能会显得很奇怪，所以久保田也不曾动过这种心思。毕竟他表面上看起来冷淡又别扭，除了白岩对什么事情都不算很在意。

白岩是例外，他没有办法。他注视着白岩的脸，白岩就将他卷入自己的节奏——听起来像是低配的美杜莎，会被腰斩的漫画里的路人法师必杀技，不过久保田也想不到更好的了。从呼吸和心跳开始被把握得分毫不差，像魔法，一种神奇的调味料。圆满地将不协和元素融为一体。和白岩在一起的时候体会不到负担，每一次吐息都精确而舒适。凭着这种被驯化般的直觉，无论在哪里，久保田想，他都能认出白岩。

他不是久保田最好的朋友，久保田也不是他的。白岩是芦苇荡里特别摇曳的一支，即便乌鸦看到也无法停留。但是。乌鸦想，如果血、肉、骨头都能化为水，流向他就好了。

时间接近黄昏。还没有到酷暑的季节，空气里已经带上一丝沉闷。

久保田在街上游荡。他今天翘了课，坐了半个小时电车去东京听地下band live。离开始的时间还有很久，他漫无目的地走着，想随便找家什么店消磨时间。东京的街头人好多，久保田站在便利店里，隔着玻璃窗往外看。但他还是能一眼看到人行横道对面的人。

白岩今天也翘课了吗。久保田想要走出店门，顺着人流走到他身边，却忽然意识到白岩并不是在等他。

已经不是早春了，树也早已过了抽蕊吐芳的时节。逐渐黯淡的暮色将一树摇摇欲坠的花瓣映得很憔悴。明明是同样的光，却在白岩的脸上投下柔和的阴影。从枝头抖落的花瓣零星落在风里，旖丽的脸庞非常美。

白岩也在等什么人。他还穿着校服，领带比平时更低，衬衫开到第三颗纽扣。他低下头划了两下手机，然后偏过头。久保田看到白岩一侧的刘海掀上去了一点，可能是稍稍定了型，露出了完整的耳廓。

然后白岩朝一个方向露出了笑脸，柔软又甜美，久保田没有见过这样的笑容，这让他觉得陌生。不过这也只短暂停留了一瞬，打了个招呼之后，他又变回平时的白岩。这种做作的脸果然只能坚持两秒种吧，你这家伙。久保田内心的嘲笑在他看到白岩自然地挽住了来人的手臂时中断了。提在手里的公文包，看起来不怎么贵价的西装，白岩向对方肩膀微微倾斜的姿势。两个人拐进了一条小巷。

穿过那条巷子，就是ラブホ的战场。久保田想要冲出店去，想要跑过马路，但不过多少次，擦肩而过的俗套剧情都会在这时将绿灯变红，阻止他前行。久保田有些耳鸣，他慢慢沉了下去，沉进人海之中，太阳也沉没，抽空了他的力气。

什么狗屎乐队。久保田把live入场券揉成一团。  
  
几个小时之后，他回到熟悉的街区，站在了白岩家门口。他不想按门铃，他此刻不管不顾，他想要变成全世界最穷凶极恶的坏蛋，恶意让他用力敲门。

白岩家没有人。

于是久保田只能回到自己的房间等着。等了很久，他也没有开灯。对面的墙壁好像变亮了一点，他知道白岩回来了。他的手因为刚才用力过猛而变红肿痛，惩戒的铁钉通过指缝，让他变得全知全能。

他不知道白岩家里有没有其他人在，但他从踏进玄关的一瞬间，就迷失了所剩无几的理智。这栋房子里的事物，包括楼道尽头打开的窗户、被风吹起的窗帘、似有似无的柑橘气味——这一切都让久保田感到恼怒。我看到你了，白岩瑠姬，你今天下午在做什么。

白岩没有露出被戳穿之后应该有的任何表情，他平静又轻松，像是在说一次被低劣借口躲过的值日。啊。原来有人看到了吗？

白岩掀起的那一点前发已经恢复成了原来的样子。他应该刚刚从浴室出来，身上还带着潮湿柔和的气息。久保田不愿意去想那是为什么。

那，有人要来吗？我可以给你半价哦。白岩靠近久保田，把下巴搭在他肩上。吐息温热地包裹他的耳侧，黏腻又色情，是经验丰富的蛇，蜕下的皮都让他心惊胆战。你就那么缺钱吗。久保田咬牙切齿，而白岩摇了摇头。他的嘴唇很红，笑起来格外好看。有人果然还是小孩子。

初夏的夜晚，久保田觉得冷，连脚趾都僵硬了。他伸出手捏住白岩的喉咙，他想要捂住白岩的嘴叫他不要说话，可即便久保田真的听不到他的声音，他还是能看到白岩弯起的笑眼。

即便这时候他还在笑。他真的不害怕我会杀了他。久保田想。

他什么都做不了，像逃跑一样离开了白岩的家。

那之后，久保田没有再见过白岩。准确地说，是久保田没有再去见过白岩。  
  
白岩还是像以前一样，每天早上在他家门口和久保田的妈妈打招呼，照常而准时地出现在他应该出现的每一个地方。但白岩同样出现在他不应该出现的地方。久保田对于白岩的幻想或许已经在他所能触及的世界之外一一变成了现实，久保田不愿意去想象，但梦魇只会如影随形。  
  
久保田听着楼下传来的声音。妈妈向白岩抱怨自己最近总是因为赖床而迟到，他翻了个身，用被子蒙住耳朵。只有我知道，在他们看不见不知道的地方，你在哪里，你又在做什么。

白岩也许会把手肘撑在久保田的膝盖上，噙着笑看他，然后把头发别在耳后，俯下身，拉开久保田的拉链。

白岩笑起来会露出牙齿。他会慢悠悠地和他撒娇，好疼呀，有人。他用气声在久保田耳边说，柔软的嘴唇若有若无地碰着他的耳朵。

如果他几天不去理会白岩，再次见面的时候白岩就会迫不及待地抱住了他的脖子。想和你做。想和有人做。每天都想和你做。只要见到你，就想做得不得了。久保田把手指强硬地塞进白岩的口腔内侧，捏住对方红软的舌尖。白岩露出迷乱又浪荡的神情，乖顺地舔着他的手指，整个人都散发着色欲的甜香。

而这一切，一切，一切，都与久保田有人无关。  
  
久保田觉得自己是全世界最胆小的人，但他又不甘心。事情不应该是这样，就算他和白岩之中必须有一个人要面对自己的恐惧和懦弱，那也不应该是他。  
  
他觉得自己赌气的样子像是个小孩，不配进入白岩的世界和身体。他想反驳自己，可是眼前又会出现白岩的影子。白岩还是笑得很纵容，也很好看——妈的，久保田觉得自己是个废物，废物小孩小孩废物。然后他幻觉中的白岩笑眯眯地说，你确实是。  
  
大概是花粉症的原因，久保田埋在被子里也觉得眼睛酸酸的，想打喷嚏。  
  
后来白岩高中毕业，去了东京。至此就从他的世界里销声匿迹。  
  
留下久保田一个人继续上他的学，升上高二，然后是高三。他对学习没什么兴趣，自然而然也不想考大学。从高中毕业之后，他也去了东京。起初在东京独自生活很难，父母会在电话里担心他过得好不好，能不能顺利打开点火炉灶。但后来他习惯了在这里活下去，隔着电话把打火机玩得咔咔作响，百无聊赖。家里人也不再说什么。  
  
他在ins上发一些照片，渐渐地开始做一些平面模特的工作。拍出来的图被印在厚厚的时装杂志广告页角落，很寒酸，但也还凑合。久保田说不好自己为什么走到这条路上，可能是他被白岩引入歧途，本身就没有什么关于自己的想法；可能他只是想靠近这个灯红酒绿的世界，和白岩离得近一点。白岩还在东京吗，他在哪里呢，在做什么呢。久保田不知道，他低下头，认真地问手指间正燃烧着的香烟，你知道吗。一截烟灰掉在地上，它也不知道。  
  
久保田摸了摸耳朵，他新打的耳洞本来很痛，唇环也很痛，眉钉也很痛，但现在因为麻木也不那么痛了。他今天是出来和人讨论下一次工作，旁边的手提袋里是上次照片刊载的杂志，久保田没看，翻了翻，里面还有本最新的八卦小报，可能是忘了拿走，封面花哨到让人分不出重点。他靠在栏杆上翻了两页，目光落在一张黑白照片上。  
  
久保田快速扫了两眼旁边的标题，在这本印刷品里也不算什么劲爆新料，当红若手深夜和友人聚餐，都是男生，有圈内有素人，只不过是无关痛痒的消息。

但若手搭肩揽住的未公开素人，久保田凝视着打上马赛克的脸。他知道那是谁。隔着油墨、像素和纸张，他就是知道。他站在街头却如同身陷荆棘的囹圄，手握圣经，天空中下起了十字架的雨，纷纷穿过他的眉骨、耳垂和嘴唇，他再次变成了全知全能的神。

久保田不知道自己现在是什么样的心情，是失而复得的酸涩还是劫后余生的失落，总之各种各样的情绪充盈在四周，驱使他合起杂志，把手里的香烟按在封面上，将它熄灭。  
  
冬天的风很冷，女高中生嬉笑吵闹，穿着短裙从他身边经过。她们不会觉得冷吗，久保田把手收进口袋里。今年冬天的第一片雪花落在他肩上，在这温柔寒冷的世界里，并没有人在意。

05 end


	6. Chapter 6

6 

一个普通不过的午后，他的手机嗡嗡作响。他看了一眼屏幕，来自未知号码。

虽然想要置之不理，但号码最后四位数正好是他的生日。他觉得有点巧合，还是接了起来。

“……”

电话那端没有声音。他看了一眼屏幕，重新把手机放回耳边。接通的时候他好像听到了短暂的雨声和风声。是干扰吗，信号不好吧。他想，也许是自己听错了，继续耐心地问道。你好。请问是哪位。

“……”

他心下了然，准备把电话挂断。听筒离开前，对面传来了人声。嗫嚅着，细小的，却格外清晰。

“……我想自杀。”

事实上，即便听到了这句劲爆的言论，有那么一瞬间，他还是准备结束通话的。并不是因为冷酷、不耐烦或者害怕惹上麻烦这样的事情，只是很单纯的因为他在昨天接到了同样的电话。

昨天的他并没有今天这么冷静。

听到对面的陌生女声之后他明显乱了阵脚，他劝对方冷静，让对方等他一下不要冲动，甚至开始用身边的电脑搜索自杀应对委员会的求助热线。但很快，对面传来压低声音的议论，然后是控制不住的窃笑。接着来电人和他道歉，说她们只是通过一些手段拿到了他的号码，因为很喜欢他，所以才想要用这样的办法听他多讲几句话。

他觉得无语，强忍着直接结束通话的冲动，生硬地叫她们以后不要随便拿这种事开玩笑，得到肯定的答复后才按上红色的图标。

本来今天也是打算这样做的。

但对面的女生好像真的以为他是自杀对策委员会的接线员。虽然他不知道为什么会串线到这里，但女生还没有等他说话，就控制不住地呜咽起来。他错过了解释说明真相的时机，只能硬着头皮听下去。

“……昨天。演出服被人剪坏了。”

是文化祭吗，还是社团活动呢。他举着手机想着，对面的声音听起来很年轻，大概是高中生或者大学生吧。

对面的女生理所当然地听不到他擅自的猜测，吸了吸鼻子，好像抽了一张纸巾，继续说了下去。

是和同队的女生们一起普通地聊着天走进更衣室的晚上。但打开自己的柜子之后，映入眼帘的是已经变成几块碎布的裙子。蝴蝶结也被从中间剪断。在柜门内侧用黑色马克笔写着不堪入目的辱骂和污蔑，控诉着她没有做过的事情。

而刚才还和自己亲亲热热地打招呼，一起笑着推开更衣室门的女生们，现在四散在各处换衣服，好像没有任何一个人注意到她。空气从肺部一点点挤压出来，变成难捱的固态。

是这样啊。

这次也失败了。

“您也许还不知道。从我还是一个小学生的时候，就想要站在舞台上。……”

她露出羞涩的笑容。她喜欢唱歌，也喜欢跳舞。小时候她还学习过钢琴。在幼儿园的时候，她是班里收到最多情人节巧克力的小女孩。妈妈每天会给她戴上可爱的亮闪闪的发饰，穿着有蝴蝶结搭扣的皮鞋和精致花边的裙子。她是紫罗兰班的公主。

从周一到周日，每一天都是有甜蜜的东西点缀的快乐日子。拐杖糖，巧克力，冰淇淋，盛开的花，呵护备至的家人，温柔和善的老师，真诚善良的同学和朋友。她就在这样的环境里渐渐长大了。

小学的文化祭，是她第一次在人前跳舞。其实当时的动作和印象已经非常模糊了，但她现在仍然能够很清晰地回忆起那些掌声和笑脸。

“……当时我想，如果我继续站在舞台上的话，是不是能够看到更多的笑容呢。”

所以，从那个时候开始，她想要成为一名偶像。站在舞台上，站在聚光灯下，被爱意和干冰的烟雾包围，举手投足都精致又漂亮。

所以她在小学毕业之后，就向演艺事务所投去了个人简历。一切都来得很顺利，她进入了事务所，和许许多多怀抱着同样梦想的女孩一起期待着美梦成真的日子。

她在课余的时间里去事务所参加培训，为此她没有参加学校的社团活动。她练习得很努力也很投入，对着镜子看着自己的舞步，想象着自己站在摄像机前，握着话筒的样子。努力不会欺骗她，她从小组的指导教师那里得到了肯定。只要她继续练习下去，再过上一两年，就会被列入出道的名单。

“出道。”

她小声地重复了一遍这个词。微微咧开嘴角，舌尖碰到牙床，嘴唇轻轻接触。轻而易举。

“很容易吧。可是，太难了。……”

他发现女孩的声音随着讲述逐渐平静下来。他默不作声，只是静静地听着。

在那之后，她继续在事务所练习了一年有余的时间。后来也有新入的女孩，也有坚持不了所以离开的人。她在这一年里也受过伤，修养过一段时间，家人也一度担心这样高强度的练习对于还在成长的她而言是否太过艰苦。但做梦就像用手摘星，星星太过璀璨诱人，无论多少次，她都想要对着那个方向直直伸出手臂。

距离当初指导老师提到的日期已经很近了，她满心期待。但事务所公开了即将出道的团体成员名单，里面并没有她的名字。

“……我也是知道的啊。”声音突然远了一点，又很快拉近，可能是换了一侧听电话，“不会那么轻易就成功的。”

她很乐观，喜欢用积极的方式来看待一切事和人。这一次没有成功的话，就继续等待下一次吧，她想，努力是不会有错的不是吗。

所以她更加投入于练习，甚至还报名了声乐培训班。被放弃一段时间的钢琴也重新开始练习了，毕竟偶像要多才多艺。课外的任务越来越艰巨，留给学习的时间自然而然变少了。但她又不想这么轻易地在学业上举械投降，所以她睡得更少。

一张弓在绷紧到极限的时候会发生什么呢？还没等她碰上这种可怖的概率，另一个意外发生了。事务所在法务方面出现了问题，计划中即将出道的团体也宣布计划终止。事务所和电视局、广告赞助的关系在一夜之间降至冰点。本就不算一家势力强大的公司，现在却到达了维系下去都十分艰难的窘境。最终，他们提前结束了合约，她变回了普通的初中生。

毕业式的那一天，她捏着毕业证书的纸筒，站在欢笑的同班同学之间。因为不熟悉，她甚至无法去和他们告别。

没关系的。她安慰自己，等到进入高中，还会有更多的机会。学校也是，偶像也是。

但事情从这个时候开始，就无法扭转地走向了歧途。

她在高中里是小有名气的存在。

被抛弃的练习生。不切实际的人。爱慕虚荣的笨蛋。她听到素不相识的同级在楼道里这样议论。别说了，人家是在追逐梦想呢。呜哇，好厉害。伟大。

更有甚者，还会说出过分得多的话。她已经不是处女了吧。说不定早就。欸，可你不也——好啰嗦啊。这不一样的啦。哈哈哈。

对陌生人的误解会伤害一个人到什么样的地步呢。她不知道。在书包神秘失踪的时候她不知道。在课桌上沾满颜料的时候她不知道。在教室里被打翻墨水的时候她不知道。在洗手间被人推搡一把的时候她不知道。

由于上一个事务所的影响，她的简历被一次又一次拒绝了。如果没有更大或者同等级的事务所愿意的话，那去小一点的事务所试一试怎么样？她走进脏兮兮的、散发着烟味和不明臭味的办公楼的时候，第一次心生退意。

你原来是在这家事务所啊。肥胖的中年男人把眼睛从简历纸上挪开，失礼地扫视她全身。她觉得害怕，不禁捏紧了裙摆。我们的偶像都是走性感路线的，你，中年男人不怀好意地看了她一眼。你的胸挺平的吧。钢琴？钢琴没有用啊，你是什么大小姐吗。

走出这栋楼的时候，刺眼的阳光照在她头顶。她想要大哭。不是因为言语上的羞辱，而是因为她第一次这么真实地意识到，偶像的梦想已经离她那么远了。

现在，她已经知道了。

她在偶像的梦境里沉浮。想要成为偶像，想要成为偶像。她每对自己重复一次，就会向下沉一点。她想要挣扎，就会再下沉一点。

想要成为偶像。

想要成为偶像。

她终于找到了一家不那么可疑的小公司。他们想要经营一个有很多女孩子一起的组合。她们会有很多活动，在商场门前跳跳舞，在新开业的店铺里唱唱歌。也会有自己的live，会和粉丝进行互动。虽然服装和化妆都要自备，但未来的某一天，她们也许也能够走进录音室，录一首只属于自己的圣诞歌。

“只要一点一点去做的话，一定会一点一点往前走的吧？”他听着女孩提出的问题，觉得也许他们心中都有了答案。或许连答案也是相同的。

她染了头发，变成了鲜艳的酒红色。她打了耳洞，买便宜又闪亮的饰品，做有点夸张的指甲，穿比以前更短的裙子。她给自己化妆，一开始眼线总是画不好，歪歪扭扭。睫毛夹夹到眼皮也很痛。

她有些不适应，但是偶像就是这样的，她安慰自己。

一开始，她和同队的女孩们相处得还算愉快。她们交换了邮箱，偶尔还会一起出去买东西。她们大多数也是高中生，也有些人已经从高中毕业了。她们一起拍滤镜夸张的大头贴，夹在手机壳的背面。商店街的舞台意料之中的简陋，她跳舞的时候扭伤了脚踝。

“……我觉得好抱歉啊。本来排练得很好的。”她的声音听起来有些沮丧，“可是，那天我的鞋子真的找不到了，我只能穿着不合脚的鞋子上台。”

是会这样的啊。他想。他想要说点什么去安慰她，张了张嘴，没有发出声音。

和粉丝见面的活动也时常举办。大多数时候都在一个比较宽敞的房间里，她们会一字排开在桌子后面，等待自己的粉丝来和她们说话，和她们握手，给她们亲笔写好的信件，送提前准备的小礼物。作为回报，她们会送一点亲手制作的小点心作为回礼。为此她特意学习了烤饼干的方法。

但她的面前，总是只有寥寥几个人而已。

她收到的信也很简短。礼物也只是一些普通的零食，饮料，甚至矿泉水。里面会刻薄地指出她化妆不好看，说她烤的饼干难吃。你知不知道你的脸很臭啊。我要去喜欢某某酱了，本来以为你是我喜欢的类型，结果根本就不是呢。丑女。只有一个粉丝每次都会给她写很长很长的信，热情洋溢的长篇大论夹在潦草的坏话之间格外醒目。她想要感谢这位粉丝，和他握手的时候笑得格外开心，结果却收到了写着酒店地址和房间号的卡片。

“这样是不行的吧……？你也这么觉得吧。”她很苦恼的样子。“究竟要怎么办才好呢。怎么才能传递自己的心意呢。如果是你的话，会怎么做？”

“诶？”一直当听众的人突然被提问，短暂地走神了一下。“我的话……如果收到粉丝送的零食的话，大概会在sns上写repo吧。毕竟矿泉水的牌子也各不相同呢。”

“啊，果然应该这样嘛……”女孩的声音很沮丧，“如果早点想到就好了。……”

为什么其他人会更受欢迎呢。她照着镜子，看着自己的脸。紫罗兰班的公主也要凋谢了吗。听起来太过嘲讽了。她把头发向后撩开，衣兜里的酒店卡片掉了出来。

是不行的吧。她想。这样是不行的吧。她对自己说，不行的。不行的。她不停重复着这句话，蹲下来抱住膝盖。眼泪吧嗒吧嗒地落在了地上。几天之后，团里一直和她关系还算过得去的某某酱，在更衣室门口用力甩了她一巴掌。你和我的古参睡了吧？某某酱嘶哑着嗓子对她尖叫，平日里精致的妆容也因为愤怒而扭曲了。她的脸颊很痛，刚刚没站稳，可能还崴了脚。她没有理会这些，拿起背包，跑出了更衣室。

隔日，她向公司递交了退队申请。

电话那端的女孩终于哭了起来。“我好自私啊。我其实从一开始就并不是想要看到他们的笑脸吧？我只是想要被爱而已。”

想要被爱。

想要被爱。

快来爱我。

她像是一只迷失了方向的毛绒绒小动物，急切又无助地走着，发出哀切的叫声。被浓厚的爱意娇惯长大的心变得恐惧又慌张。爱我的人在哪里。可以来爱我吗。

“后来我又加入了另一个组合。我改变了着装路线。”

她把头发染回了黑色，烫了高雅的发卷。齐平的黑色刘海，有点冷淡的表情。看起来没什么干劲的样子，却会在转身的时候对你一个人勾起唇角。复仇女神的圣林深处有一道铜门槛，要走进来吗。

只对你一个人开放哦。

“虽然我的粉丝增多了。但我却觉得很疲倦。他们的赞美已经不能让我觉得快乐了。”她叹了口气，“也许并没有人真的需要我吧。我的力量太弱了，帮不到其他人，也没有办法帮到自己。”

然后，她的声音又变得开朗了一点。

“今天谢谢你听我说。其实你不是自杀应对委员会吧？我也觉得他们好像不应该是这个样子的呢。你可以告诉我你的名字吗？作为交换，我也可以告诉你我的名字哦。”

“……你的名字真好听。我也想要一个这么漂亮的名字，以前的我可是紫罗兰班的公主啊。”她忍俊不禁地笑了起来，“真是遗憾。那件坏掉的演出服，我本来很喜欢呢。”

“……人啊，是如何定义弱小的呢。”他自顾自地思考了一会儿，抬头看着前置摄像，稍稍调整了画面的角度。“是否被需要，并不是自己来下定论的吧。只要还有一个人觉得你是不可或缺的，那你就并不弱小。”

他停下来，看了一会儿屏幕角落的回复，好像看到什么有点在意的东西，沉默了两秒钟。

“最重要的是，只要你们来看我，我就已经很开心了。一定要相信我啊。”

“今天也已经有点晚了，那么，”他看了一眼时间，重新对着镜头露出笑脸。“我准备去休息啦，大家也要早点休息，晚安哟。”

说完之后，他好像又想起了什么，本来已经准备关闭直播的手又收了回去。他收敛了表情，但又露出了一个更加温和的笑容。左下角的评论一瞬间又增加了几条，好帅哦。好温柔。心动了。

“晚安。”他郑重地对镜头说。

说给正在看着他的直播的一百五十六人。  
说给每一个正在辗转难眠的人。  
说给每一个已经陷入夜晚，沉入梦中的人。

晚安。小睡。

06 end

俄狄浦斯故事集 春日sp（？

「ネルちゃんのセーラー服」*  
小睡同学的水手服

“今天放学之后，要不要来我家玩啊？”

“不要啦，富美酱家有什么好玩的，已经去过太多次啦。”

“呜哇，小安好伤人。那小睡要不要来我家玩啊？姐姐昨天拿到了初中的制服，是水手服，一定会很适合小睡的！”

“为什么只觉得小睡适合？”

“因为小安一看以后就会变成四肢发达的无脑女人啦。啊痛痛痛——”

“会、会适合吗……？”

“一定会的！”前一秒还互相抓着对方头发不松手的两个小女生马上冲到小睡的面前，异口同声地说道，“因为小睡又会唱歌，又会跳舞，还长得这么可爱嘛！”

富美的姐姐把水手服从衣架上取下来，帮小睡穿在身上。因为尺码偏大，还贴心地在腰上夹了夹子。“学校里现在流行这样的发型呢……啊，小睡的发质真好，不像富美那样乱糟糟的。”

姐姐细致地给女孩梳好头发，用缎带绑好。“小睡好可爱呀！”

“啊——真的好可爱～！”

“小睡好可爱——！像荣仓奈奈一样啊！”

“像大人一样呢，对了，不如这次文化祭就穿这样的裙子怎么样？一定会拿到高分的。”

……

她跳完舞，站在舞台中央，向观众举了一躬。

台下的掌声像是潮水，经久不息，她听到富美和小安在喊她的名字，聚光灯太亮了，她找不到她们的位置，只能看到第一排，陌生的同学们也在欢呼着鼓掌。舞台侧面，下一组表演的同学也在鼓掌，喀泰戎的春天也会像爆炸一样热烈吗。

他们的笑容好温暖，好快乐。她羞涩地并起膝盖，再次向台下致意。

想要站在舞台上。

想要一直站在舞台上。

一直、一直——

俄狄浦斯故事集 END

*捏他《明日同学的水手服》


End file.
